


Godspeed, SG-1

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: It recently occurred to me that everyone got to say good-bye to Daniel…except for one person.





	Godspeed, SG-1

General Hammond took a moment to square his shoulders, clear his throat before nodding to the hovering nurse and entering the room. With a slow and steady gait, he walked over to the hospital bed, snagged a stool and sat quietly. If the patient was asleep, he wasn’t going to wake him.

After a few long moments, the eyes fluttered open, the head turned. “General Hammond.” He sounded surprised.

“Dr. Jackson, I just wanted to see how you were doing, if there’s anything I can do for you.”

“Um, actually, I’m glad you’re here. I need a favor.” Those eyes latched on his.

General Hammond swallowed a large lump that seemed to be lodged quite firmly in his throat. “Anything you need, son, you know you only have to ask.” His voice was gentle.

“Well, can you just, kind of keep an eye on Jack? When this is…over…I don’t want him to do anything…to do something crazy…get himself hurt or anything.” He took long breaths between the words. “He’s not exactly handling this very well.”

Despite the sober circumstances, General Hammond chuckled. Neither one of them had to mention a smashed car window from a century or so ago. “I’ll keep an eye on him, keep him straight.”

“But you won’t…?”

“I have a bit more discretion than that, Dr. Jackson. He won’t know.”

“Thank you, sir.” He hesitated before meeting his eyes again. “It’s been an honor, sir.”

“That is has, son, that is has. Is there anything else you need? Is there anyone you want here? You just name it, anything you want, anyone you need.”

Daniel smiled slowly. “No, thank you, sir. Everyone I need is already here.”


End file.
